Sandkastenliebe
by Jalaila
Summary: Ein Ausflug in Woodys Vergangenheit und einer Begegnung, die schon lange zurückliegt.


**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Hoempage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating: **PG  
**Categorie**: Romantik, Past  
**Pairing**: J/W (Jordan/Woody)  
**Spoiler**: keiner, aber viele Kleinigkeiten sind Anspielungen auf "Sackgasse Hollywood"  
**Short-Cut**: Ein Ausflug in Woodys Vergangenheit - und einer Begegnung, die schon lange zurückliegt.  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Dieser kleine Ausflug in die Vergangenheit kam so spontan über mich, obwohl ich mitten in Teil 5 von "Drückende Dunkelheit" stecke. Doch wenn ich die Story jetzt nicht aufschreibe, komme ich damit nie weiter. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie Woody wohl aufgewachsen ist, als "Farmboy" in Wisconsin. Und dann wurde daraus diese Gedankenspielerei. Man muss "Sackgasse Hollywood" nicht gesehen haben, aber einige Kleinigkeiten bekommen mehr Bedeutung, wenn man die Episode kennt.

**Sandkastenliebe**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel.

Der kleine Junge, der einsam auf einer der Schaukeln saß, hob eine Hand und legte sie schützend über seine Augen. Sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Wie gerne würde er dort einfach über das Feld rennen, in die unendliche Weite.

Seufzend senkte er den Blick, zurück zu seinen Schuhen. Er scharrte mit den Füßen im grauen Sand. Ein Windstoß kam auf und zog über das angrenzende Feld und wog die gereiften Ähren, als fordere er sie zum Tanz auf. Von weit her brachte er den leisen Klang von Kinderlachen mit.

Der kleine Woodrow biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Auf dem Fußballfeld am anderen Ende der kleinen Stadt, in der er wohnte, bildeten sie Mannschaften und traten gegeneinander an. Nur ihn wollte man nicht mitspielen lassen. Er sei ein Weichei, rief man ihm nach.

Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, später mal Polizist zu werden. Dann würde er es allen zeigen. Feuerwehrmann, das ginge auch, doch er hatte zu viel Angst vor den heimtückischen, züngelnden Flammen, die ihm letztes Jahr bei dem großen Scheunenbrand seinen Großvater genommen hatten. Den Vater seiner Mutter, nach dem man ihn benannt hatte. Er hatte seinen Enkel stets Woody genannt, mit einer warmen, rauen Stimme, wie nur Großväter sie haben können.

Als der Windstoß vorbeigezogen war, fiel plötzlich ein Schatten auf Woodys Füße.

Er sah auf und blickte direkt in die fröhlichen Augen eines jungen Mädchen, das vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre älter war, als er.

"Hallo", meinte sie und grinste.

"Hallo", erwiderte er scheu. Er hatte sie noch nie hier gesehen. "Bist du neu hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre schulterlangen, dunklen Haare wirbelten in einer sanften Bewegung mit.

"Ich mache mit meiner Mom Urlaub." Sie setzte sich auf die Schaukel neben ihm und begann, leicht zu schwingen. Eine Weile sah sie ihn schräg von der Seite an.

"Warum spielst du nicht mit den anderen Kindern?" Sie nickte in die Richtung, aus der ab und zu das fröhliche Lachen zu hören war.

Woody zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Die wollen mich nicht."

Das Mädchen schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick. "Ich weiß, was du meinst. In meiner Klasse wollen sie mich auch nicht mitspielen lassen. Sie sagen, meine Mom ist verrückt."

Woody sah sie interessiert an. "Und?"

"Was?"

"Ist sie?"

"Verrückt? Nein." Sie machte eine Pause und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. "Manchmal ist sie ein bisschen traurig."

"Aber jetzt hat sie ja Urlaub", meinte Woody, denn für ihn stand fest, dass man im Urlaub einfach nicht traurig sein konnte.

"Genau", stimmte ihm das Mädchen zu.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und schwangen sich sanft hin und her, jeder in seinem eigenen Tempo.

"Sag mal", begann der Junge nach einiger Zeit und diesmal sah er sie von der Seite an. "Warum ist dein Papa nicht mit euch im Urlaub?"

Ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Mein Daddy und meine Mom hatten Streit, bevor wir her gekommen sind. Er hatte keine Zeit für Urlaub, weil er immer damit beschäftigt ist, böse Menschen zu fangen."

Woody strahlte plötzlich. "Ich will auch mal Cop werden. Dann kann ich die ganze Welt sehen."

Ein Lachen war ihre Antwort. "Bist du denn mutig genug?"

Das war eine Beleidigung. "Natürlich!"

"Na schön..." Sie grinste herausfordernd und in ihren Augen blitzte es. "Wer am weitesten von der Schaukel springen kann!"

Woody brauchte einen Moment, eher er begriff, was sie meinte. Er wollte widersprechen, denn er hatte ein bisschen Höhenangst. Doch wenn er das jetzt zugeben würde, dann würde sie ihn bestimmt auch für einen Feigling halten und zu den anderen Kindern gehen. Das wollte er nicht. Also machte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, die Schaukel im Rücken. Dann stieß er sich ab und ließ sich fallen. Mit der Schaukel unter sich schwang er vorwärts, viel zu schnell und viel zu hoch. Energisch holte er Schwung, wieder und wieder.

Das Mädchen war bereits so hoch, dass die Ketten der Schaukel fast waagerecht waren. Mit einem fröhlichen Aufschrei löste sie ihre Hände und flog vorwärts durch die Luft. Geschickt landete sie mit beiden Beinen im Schotter.

Woody wurde schwindelig. Und doch gab er nicht auf. Als er eine in seinen Augen ungeheuer gefährliche Höhe erreicht hatte, holte er tief Luft. Und dann ließ er einfach los. Für einen Moment glaubte er, zu fliegen. Er war schwerelos, und konnte alles erreichen, was er nur wollte. Woody schloss die Augen. Eine Erinnerung durchströmte ihn, warm und hell. Zwei starke, gebräunte Hände hielten ihn ganz fest und wirbelten ihn durch die Luft. Die Farben um ihn herum verschwammen und alles, was er sah, waren die gutmütigen Augen seines Großvaters.

Als Woody die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er gerade noch den rauen Boden unter sich näher kommen. Unsanft landete er, mit dem rechten Fuß zuerst. Doch er hatte zu viel Schwung genommen. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft wurde er weiter nach vorn gezogen, versuchte, sich mit den Armen abzustützen, versagte und rutschte durch den Schotter. Die vielen kleinen Steinchen schürften seine Ellenbogen auf, wie Sandpapier.

Endlich stoppte er. Ganz vorsichtig richtete Woody sich auf. Er torkelte einen Moment und musste sich dann wieder hinsetzen. Als er seine Schienbeine sah, erschrak er. Die oberste Hautschicht war komplett abgeschürft und der Dreck brannte in der Wunde, wie Salz. Er hatte versagt.

Und plötzlich, als wäre dieser kleine Unfall nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der soeben in seine mit Verwirrung gefüllte Seele getropft war und jetzt einen Ausgang brauchte, lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter.

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter und ein milde lächelndes Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld.

"So kriegst du aber nie ein Mädchen ab...", meinte sie leise.

"Hmm?"

"Schau..." Sie zeigte auf die Stelle, an der sie selbst aufgekommen war. "Du bist weiter geflogen als ich. Du hast gewonnen. Und jetzt weinst du. Meine Mom sagt, Jungs die unsicher wirken, kriegen nie ein Mädchen ab."

Woody wischte sie mit dem Ärmel die Träne weg. "Es tat aber weh."

Das Mädchen besah sich seine Beine. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Das geht auch wieder weg."

Er nickte schwach und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und stand auf. Die aufgeschürfte Haut brannte und fühlte sie an, als würden tausend Ameisen darüber krabbeln, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für schwach hielt. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass sie der Meinung war, er bekäme nie ein Mädchen ab.

Als er wieder auf beiden Beinen stand, strahlte sie. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Siehst du." Sie lächelte. Dann ging sie zurück zur Schaukel und setzte sich wieder.

Woody lief leicht rot an. Er berührte kurz die Stelle, auf die sie ihre warmen Lippen gelegt hatte. Dann folgte er ihr und ließ sich auf seine Schaukel fallen.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihn ansah. "Du hast wohl noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und hast _du_ schon mal einen richtigen Kuss bekommen?"

Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Aber ich weiß ganz genau, wie es sein muss", meinte sie dann bestimmt.

"Und wie?", wollte er wissen.

Sie richtete ihren Blick in die Ferne und ein warmer Glanz trat in ihre Augen. "Mein Traumprinz entführt mich zu einem Lagerfeuer. Über uns sind tausend Sterne und nur der Mond schaut uns zu. Wir erzählen uns all unsere Geheimnisse und dann..." Sie schien sich in ihrem Traum zu verlieren. "Dann küsst er mich."

Woody lächelte, als er sie so gedankenverloren in die Unendlichkeit blickend sah. Sie gefiel ihm. Und sie war ganz und gar nicht, wie die anderen Mädchen.

"Weißt du", murmelte er schüchtern. "Ich weiß, wie man ein Lagerfeuer macht. Und ich habe auch Geheimnisse."

"Du?", meinte sie überrascht. "Du bist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren."

Woody zog seine Unterlippe ein. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht.

"Aber weißt du", lenkte sie versöhnlich ein, "du bist echt nett. Ganz anders, als die anderen Jungs."

Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und wollte etwas erwidern, kam jedoch nicht dazu.

"Hier bist du...", rief plötzlich eine Stimme vom Feld her. "Komm, wir wollen weiter."

Das Mädchen drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme kam, und strahlte. Dann ließ sie sich von der Schaukel gleiten.

"Mach's gut", meinte sie an Woody gewandt und rannte dann fröhlich in die Arme der dunkelhaarigen Frau, die am Feldrand stand. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und winkte, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter hinter dem hohen Getreide aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Woody lächelte und schloss die Augen. Dann ließ auch er sich von der Schaukel gleiten und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Wahrscheinlich würde er dieses Mädchen nie wieder sehen, aber er wünschte ihr, dass sie ihren Traumprinzen finden und er ihr ihren Kuss am Lagerfeuer schenken würde.

Als Woody den Spielplatz verlassen hatte, kam erneut ein Windstoß auf.

Leiste trug er ein fröhliches Kinderlachen über das Feld.

"Wohin gehen wir jetzt, Mommy?"

"Zurück nach Boston, Jordan."

**Ende**


End file.
